Dealing With Draco Ch. III: Confrontation
by Professor Issabelle Snape
Summary: Ron is being held prisioner in Malfoy Manor and the only way Hermione can save him is by agreeing to marry Draco. Ch. 4: Ginny & Herm go "exploring". What do they find. Herm & Draco have a fight -- look out!! Please R/R!! Thanks & Enjoy!!
1. Dealing With Draco I: The Proposition

Dealing With Draco  
  
( A/N: Greetings, all! Its been a long time since I decided to sit down and write a novel to post on ff.net, but I think that if you like Herm/Draco romance, that you will enjoy this story. What if Voldemort gained control of the magical world -- legally? What if Draco was the Minister of Magic ... ? What if Ron was being held prisioner in Malfoy Manor ... ? And what if a life-changing deal between Hermione and Draco was the only thing that would save him ... ? Please R/R and feel free to make any suggestions that come to mind. Most of all, Enjoy! ^_^ )  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1: The Proposition   
  
" Mighty cards within my hand,  
Before you now I humbly stand,  
I ask you now to be my guide,  
Please help me find my future bride! "  
  
Speaking these words, Draco Malfoy stopped shuffling the tarot cards he was holding and set them down on the tiny pine table in front of him. The air around him smelled heavily of jasmine and roses and was already making his mind feel slightly foggy. Slowly, he cut the deck into three separate piles and flipped the top card of each so that the picture on its front side was facing him. He could feel the nearby heat of a red candle slightly to his left. The sensation was suddenly replaced by a cool breeze which caressed the top of his hand as he slowly opened his eyes to see what cards had appeared. The strength card lay upside down, followed by the six of staves and finally the two of cups, the only card that faced him properly.   
  
Gazing at the cards only long enough to memorize what they were, how they were situated, and what order they had come in, Draco once again closed his eyes, breathing in the enticing aroma of the room in deeply. " By the power of Vesta's fire, appear to me my one desire! "  
  
At once his mind became blank from all other thoughts. A black canvas of velvet-smooth concentration patiently awaiting the answer he sought. At first, the vision came only like whisps of smoke, dancing on the edge of his subconscious trying to break through. Slowly they began to take a more recognizable form, first as a pair of brandy eyes, staring at him with a mischievous air, quickly followed by full rosy lips. These were held together by ivory skin that looked so soft and unblemished that Draco nearly lost the vision as he tried to reach out and touch it. Silky cinnamon hair trailed behind her, blown gently by an autumn breeze as she made her way down a busy street.   
  
A street! He could actually see the street! Forcing himself to ignore this new level of visionary skill, he began to pay attention to the street, and the sound of honking horns, light chatter and shopping bags hitting against people's thighs now filled the prior silence. Where was she? Beginning to feel fully comfortable with his new-found freedom he slowly glanced around the street, looking for clues that would single out her location. Watching as she made her way up a set of wide stone steps, Draco caught sight of the sign hanging over the doorway just in time. It read " Togsville Public Library ". A Canadian flag blew proudly on a nearby pole. Having given him all of the information he would need, the vision once again became whirling smoke and then disappeared, being replaced by Draco's own musings.   
  
Draco's body tingled with energy as he raced to record his findings in the large leather-bound book that lay on the nearby sofa. Where had he seen her before? She looked so familiar! He wished the vision had progressed long enough to find out what she had been looking for among all of those books. Turning back to his own book, Draco saw that he had scribbled at name at the bottom of his entry: Hermione Granger.   
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
" What's this? " Hermione asked as she took the piece of parchment from her owl, Athena. It was a creamy off white and had been sealed with a crest bearing a green snake surrounded by a black circle. Breaking the seal, Hermione unraveled the parchment carefully to discover a letter neatly written in red ink.  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
It is of dire neccessity that you return to England immediately. A certain legal matter has arisen which shall require your presence regarding your old school-mate, Ronald Weasley. I have included two tickets and 500 dollars to cover any other expenses to ensure your immediate departure. Hopefully the second ticket will make amends for any damage this has done to your vacation. I look forward to seeing you. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron.  
Sincerely,  
Draco L. Malfoy, Minister of Magic.  
  
" Draco Malfoy is the Minister of Magic? What the hell is going on? " Hermione paced the livingroom reading the letter again, but it was all the same. What 'legal matter' was Ron involved in? If Malfoy had any part in it, this had to be bad?  
  
" Herm! " a pair of arms were suddenly wrapped around her neck as she was pulled into a crushing embrace. " It's so good to see you! It's been ages! "  
  
" Ginny! " Hermione spun around to return the spunky red-head's embrace, " It's not the same without you in England! "   
  
" Not like you to over-exagerate, Herm. What did Athena bring? "  
  
" Trouble, and lots of it. " Hermione handed Ginny the letter, watching as her best friend's brow wrinkled in concentration, " What legal matter? Surely Ron hasn't done anything? "  
  
" I have no idea what this is about. But if Draco is suddenly the Minister of Magic, then I think we should be in England, not lounging here. "  
  
" Agreed. Perhaps this will lead us to Harry? "  
  
" Perhaps ? But let's stick to one thing at a time, Gin.   
  
" Right. These tickets are for tonight's 7:00 p.m. flight at the Toronto Airport. We have to hurry! "  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
" We made it. " Hermione buckled her seatbelt and pulled out a copy of "The Daily Prophet" to read while the flight went on. Several hours later, she and Ginny were at the London Airport.   
  
" You know what ? ? " Ginny whispered as they left the airport by cab, " We should go visit the school before we go anywhere near the pub. "  
  
" Normally I would agree, but its too risky, Gin. But maybe ? "  
  
" What? "  
  
" Why don't you do that while I speak with Mr. Malfoy? See what Professor Dumbledore knows about this whole situation. "   
  
" Smart idea. See ya later! "   
  
Ginny was gone before Hermione had the chance to say good-bye. As she looked at the run down pub, she had to smile. The Leaky Cauldron, like so many things in the magical world, were not what they seemed. Could the same possibly be true for Draco? Still pondering this, she entered the pub, rubbing non-existent wrinkles out of her navy skirt as she looked around nervously.  
  
" Over here, Granger. " The cool calculating voice was the same one that had been the centre of her dreams for the last two years. Glancing over to a corner booth, she saw him with his hands resting casually on the table while his smoke gray eyes trailed over her. As usual he was dressed in the latest of fashion, tight black pants and the collar of a white shirt showed from underneath his black velvet robe. Pushing his silky pale-blond bangs to the side, he gestured toward an empty chair, " Have a seat. I won't bite ? unless you want me to. "  
  
For one split second, Hermione wanted to turn and run, but forcing herself to stay calm she gingerly made her way over to the table and sat down across from him, " What do you want, Malfoy? "  
  
" Always business before pleasure, right Granger? " Draco chuckled, passing her a menu, then dropping his voice slightly, " There will be pleasure, Hermione ? At least if you want your precious Ron to remain healthy. "  
  
" And why would Ron;s health be in any danger to begin with? "   
  
" Ron ? and Harry ? have been captured by the Dark Lord. " Draco's voice was still barely above a whisper, and Hermione had a feeling that he wasn't suppose to be telling her about Harry, " If you agree to become my wife willingly, I will see to it that he ? conveniently goes missing. "   
  
" And if I tell you to go to hell, like I know I should? "  
  
" I'm sure you can guess what curse awaits him without me telling you. "  
  
" How can I be certain that he is alive? "  
  
" He is held captive at Malfoy Manor as we speak. His fate is entirely my choosing. "  
  
" And instead of simply letting him go, you would use him to ? " Hermione's voice cracked before she could finish the sentence, and she fought desperately against the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes.  
  
" Think what you like, Hermione. However, I shall require a yes or no from you so that I can plan Ron's furture accordingly. "   
  
" Why do you want me, though? You hated my guts all the way through school. "  
  
" I think that we are drawing a lot of unneccessary attention to ourselves sitting here and talking about this. Why don't we go back to the Manor and discuss this in a bit more privacy? "  
  
Hermione was about to protest, but a glance around the room told her that Draco's suggestion was in both their best interests. There was only one thing they would need to settle. " What about Ginny? "  
  
" Ginny? Oh, you brought Ginny Weasley with you? Well, she is welcome to come with us if she wants. "   
  
When Hermione stood up, Draco offered her his arm and she accepted, despite the fact that his touch made her tremble all over. From the way that her was gently caressing her hand, she had a strong suspicion that he knew it, too. The strange thing was that she wasn't sure if what she felt was fear ? or excitement.   
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
Draco couldn't believe that he was finally taking Hermione to Malfoy Manor. Of course, there was the problem that he was bribing her, but that would get solved soon enough. At this moment, the greatest problem he was facing was how to keep the desire he felt for her in check. Part of him wondered if Hermione would have married him if he had simply tried to court here the usual way, but secretly he doubted it. That was the reason he was using Ron ? he knew damn well that Hermione wasn't in love with him, but that she did love him enough to want to save him. It was a flawless plan, and he was proud of it.  
  
As Malfoy Manor came into view, Draco happily noted the awe on both Hermione and Ginny's faces. He had to admit, the place had become absolutely breath-taking thanks to the renovations he had made hoping to please Hermione. The pale gray brick of the walls was soon behind them and the tropical beauty of the courtyard surrounded them. The aroma of exotic wild-flowers, fruit trees and the cool green grass that grew beneath their feet mixed, bedazzling their sense of smell with their wonderful primal fragrances. The faint path they were traveling led up to the front entrance of the Manor, but broke off once to lead to a gentle stream the flowed throughout the garden to water the plants, and once to lead to a circular semi-enclosed building that had benches inside it for sitting.   
  
" What a lovely garden. " Ginny, who had become a herbalist, was already busy trying to name the various plants and trees.   
  
" Glad you think so. " Draco chuckled, " I used your books to pick out the plants and to get everything I would need to grow them, and 'Lockheart's Guide to Garden Design' to make all of it work together. "  
  
" My books helped you create this? " Ginny smiled, taking a final look at the garden scene which was now behind them.  
  
Draco was glad that one of his guests was pleased. Now he just had to impress Hermione several times over. Just now noticing that she was not beside him, he turned back to find her petting a fawn that had come out of the bushes. Draco sighed, noting how gentle she was with the little deer, and seeing for the first time how innocent she truly was despite her unquestionable intelligence. The fawn could suddenly tell it was being watched, and after allowing Hermione to give its forehead another gentle pat, it took off into the trees.  
  
" How adorable! " Hermione easily caught up to Draco and Ginny, " What a shame you scared her away. "  
  
" Don't worry, " Draco took Hermione's arm again, " She'll be back. "  
  
" I hope so. "  
  
" We need to get inside. The sky is looking pretty overcast. Besides, my parents are expecting us to have dinner with them. Not to be too much of a bother, but if you are planning on making a good impression, you'll want to clean up before that. "  
  
Draco led Hermione and Ginny into the main hall of Malfoy Manor and up a winding flight of stairs on the right that led to private bedrooms. Stopping at one, he opened the door and gestured for Ginny to enter. The room was painted mint green and a cream coloured rug covered the floor. A four-poster bed lay against the wall opposite the door, its forest green satin comforter looking as though it had never been used. A white nightstand enlaid with gold-plated carvings of angels stood to the right of the door, with a matching white stool with a green-velvet coushin on top of it. Opening the two tall doors of the wardrobe to the left of the door, Draco showed her a collection of gowns and shoes. Giving the room a final inspection, he left Ginny to get ready and returned to lead Hermione to her guest suite.  
  
Too his amusement, Draco noticed that Hermione found much of the art hanging on the corridor walls interesting, and made a mental note to talk about it with her someday. Within minutes he had led her into the guest suite two doors down from Ginny's, which was decorated in varying shades of blue. He allowed himself a satisfied smile, as he watched her gaze around the large chamber in awe, taking in its exquisite furnishings and even going so far as to explore the balcony, with its stunning view of the gardens. Sitting down on the bed, he waited patiently for her to finish her little tour.  
  
" Will this room do? " Draco's heart beat a little faster when she sat down net to him. There were much larger suites in the Manor, but he had guessed that she would like one with a view of the garden more then anything else.  
  
" You know what, Draco, I'm touched. It is obvious you've had this planned for a while, right down to thinking I'd bring Ginny with me. "  
  
" You've figured me out, Hermione. I've been preparing the Manor for your arrival for quite a long time. It hasn't been easy finding out what you like, either. " Draco laughed, putting one of his arms around her shoulders, " But somehow I managed, and I have a surprise to show you when we are finished dinner which I think you will enjoy. "  
  
Hermione smiled, having for the moment forgotten the great evil that had brought her here, " Speaking of dinner, we had better get ready. It is important that I make a good impression in front of your parents. "  
  
" Then you are agreeing? " Draco's excitement was so great that he did not realize his error in saying this, " You'll marry me? "  
  
" Can we please take this one step at a time? " Hermione's pleading voice brought him back to reality, " Please? "  
  
" I've waited this long. A while longer will not hurt. " Draco's voice turned slightly colder, " Just remember, the longer you wait, the longer Ron waits. "  
  
Standing up, Draco left the room so that Hermione could change. Only once he got outside the room and down the hall did he allow himself to punch the wall in frustration. Being impatient would get him nowhere, and his blunder had surely cost him any progress he had made in the last two hours. Shaking his head Draco entered his own room, feeling frustrated and further away from his goal then ever before. 


	2. Dealing With Draco II: The Engagement

Chapter 2:   
  
" Ginny you look fabulous! " Hermione said as Ginny entered her room, " Come in. I'm having trouble deciding what to wear. "  
  
Closing the door behind her, Ginny entered the room and sat down on the vanity stool in front of Hermione's dressing table. " I doubt the only reason you asked me in was to solve a fashion crisis, Herm. What on earth are we doing here? This is the weirdest thing, being whisked off to have dinner with the Malfoys... Draco never really got on with us in school. Why now the change of heart? "  
  
Pulling a cobalt blue satin dress on, Hermione joined Ginny at the dressing table and began to pull her hair up into a set of braids. " Draco wants me to marry him. "  
  
" Oh my God! You aren't going to are you? " Ginny's green eyes were wide with surprise as she stared at her best friend in shock, anxiously awaiting the answer.  
  
" There's more, Gin... " Hermione paused to clip parts of the braids to her head with teal brettes that had pearls scattered on them, " Has has Ron. "  
  
" WHAT?! " When Ginny shreiked, Hermione quickly covered her mouth.  
  
" Quiet! " she whispered, " Just listen to me. Voldemort has somehow managed to regain power ... My guess is that's the reason Draco is suddenly the Minister of Magic. Did Dumbledore say anything interesting? "  
  
" Nothing. He acted like none of this was happening. This is really strange, Herm. How can Voldemort be involved? There has been nothing to indicate it: no terror, no violence... "  
  
" Not in the public eye. That means squat. Your brother is being held Here, by Malfoy, and the only way he's getting out of here alive is if I agree to marry Draco. "  
  
" Ron wouldn't want you to do that! "  
  
" Ginny! You and Ron and Harry ... You've been my best friends since forever ... I can't let this happen if I can prevent it ... "  
  
" You're not marrying Malfoy! "  
  
" Did I say that was how I planned to prevent it? " a sly grin spread across Hermione's lips and Ginny chuckled softly, catching on to this fact. " I say, let's let Malfoy think I'm going to ... But I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. "  
  
" Uh, Herm ... That dress doesn't have any sleeves. "  
  
" Right. I knew that. "  
  
" Of course you did. " Ginny's voice suddenly became more serious, " Do you think Voldemort's uprising and Harry's disappearance could have any connection? "  
  
" I know they do. Draco told me Voldemort has Harry, wherever the hell He is. " Hermione paused to take a deep calming breath and unclench her hands, which had instinctively curled into fists. " If we want to have any chance of saving them, we're gonna have to -- "  
  
" -- Shhh... I hear footsteps. We can talk about this later, k? "   
  
" Hermione, may I come in? " Hermione instantly recignized Draco's voice on the other side of the door, and her heart raced wildly in her chest as she wondered if he had overhead anything said between her and Ginny.  
  
" Of course. " She replied, walking over to the door and opening it. She had to admit that he was incredibly handsome, standing their in his stylish black suit flashing her a sexy smile. If he wasn't evil he'd be everything she could desire. But he was, so daydreaming was useless. As her thoughts returned to the present, she realized that he was holding out a rose to her, and waiting for her to take it. Accepting the rose, she walked back to the dressing table, allowing him to enter, and placed it on the top of her braided-bun.   
  
" Miss Weasley, what a surprise to find you in here. You look very nice. " Draco's tone, to Hermione, sounded full of suspicion.  
  
" Congradulations on your engagement, Draco. " Ginny's smile was sincere to the degree that Hermione thought she ment it, " I would never have guessed had Hermione not told me. How long have you two been seeing eachother, and why the big secret? "  
  
" My dear Hermione, you have decided? "  
  
" Yes, I have. " Hermione hoped that her smile was as believable as Ginny's, " I figured it would be nice to tell you before we went to meet your parents. "  
  
" This is wonderful! Mother and Father will be thrilled! " Draco moved forward, wrapped his arms around Hermione, and brushed his lips against hers teasingly, " Come on, you two. We don't want to be late. "  
  
***  
  
Draco felt like dancing. His plan had actually succeeded, and Hermione would finally be his. After staring at her longingly at the Yule Ball for three years, unable to make a move because Pansy Perkinson was glued to his side, he had thought that his new job working for the ministry would be a welcome change. Little had he counted on Hermione getting a job there, too. He should have, he now mused. Had she not been the smartest student at Hogwarts in 50 years? But now his yearning was nearly over. She had said yes.  
  
But her reason for saying yes was only to save Ron. Would she ever love him? This thought was definately dampening the whole event, but no matter how much he tried to push it away, it continued to nag at his conscience. The glances that she and Ginny were exchanging when they thought he wasn't looking were not helping, either. What all had Ginny been told? That was definately a question in need of an answer ... and soon.   
  
As they finally entered the diningroom, the faces of his Mother and Father were unreadable as they looked over Hermione and Ginny with as much descression as possible. Father looked rather unimpressed, and Mother still seemed quite upset about the method Draco was using to win his desired wife. Either way, it was 2002, and he was a big boy capable of making his own decissions. He just hoped that they were not getting Hermione and Ginny mixed up.  
  
" Good evening Father, Mother. I am glad to introduce my fiancee, Hermione Granger, and her friend Ginny Weasely. " Draco watched to see which chair Hermione went to and pulled it out for her before sitting down himself, " How was your day? "  
  
" Wonderful, dear. Your father and I went riding and had a picnic on top of Crescent hill. I hope you and your friends were able to take advantage of the beautiful weather, too. "  
  
" Ginny, you are a herbalist. What did you think of the gardens? " Mr. Malfoy asked, before putting a peice of steak into his mouth.  
  
" Your garden is megnificent. The design is absolutely stunning, and the plants all look wonderfully healthy. "  
  
" That furtilizer you invented works miracles in the garden! I haven't seen a weed all year, and my Goldblumes look more beautiful then ever. " Mrs. Malfoy said, taking a bite of baked potato. " I hope you like the food. "  
  
" Yes, its very good. " Ginny said. Draco watched Hermione's head nod up and down in agreement, " According to my mother you and she were dorm-mates at Hogwarts. "  
  
" Yes, that's true. Molly was a true Gryffindor, always up to something... But once I met Lucius, making mischeif lost a lot of its flavor. "  
  
" Hermione ... How goes the Auror business? " Lucius set his plate on the tray to the side of the table, then ruturned to his seat. " Any new cases? "  
  
" Things have been very quiet lately. Almost too quiet, if you ask me. When it's this quiet, that's when you know something is going on. " Draco caught Hermione's eye, giving her a disapproving look and then returning to his blueberry pie.   
  
" I think that the Auror business is dying, Herm. " he set his fork down and leaned back in his chair, " Now that Voldemort's gone, and I am the Minister of Magic, what is there left for them to do? "  
  
" Draco, you shouldn't be telling her about that yet. It still hasn't been made official! " Ms. Malfoy scolded, picking up the rest of the empty dishes off the table.  
  
" Mum, give it a rest! We all know I'm going to win. "  
  
" How are you so sure, Draco? " Ginny exchanged a quick glance with Hermione then returned her gaze to Draco, " Surely you're not the only candidate. "  
  
" No, of course not... But I have a brilliant campaign manager. "  
  
" I think that you and Hermione have something to tell Mr. and Ms. Malfoy, don't you? " Ginny held back a laugh as she watched a look of relief spread across Lucius Malfoy's face.  
  
" Thanks for bringing that up, Ginny! " although he felt happy, Draco's face became slightly red as he ran the news that he was about to tell his parents through his mind again. " Hermione and I are getting married. "  
  
" How wonderful, dear. " Narcessa's baby blue eyes met Hermione's, but Draco could not tell what she was trying to express. All he knew was that it was now official. He would be placing a (very expensive) wedding ring on Hermione's hand very soon. The kiss he had given her earlier had been teasing, but he was dying for a more meaningful sequel.   
  
" Congradulations, Draco. What a splendid choice for a wife. I'm sure you two will be very happy. " Lucius sounded confident, and Draco found himself desperately hoping that his father was right. " I take it you made a bargain with Ms. Granger. I think that you had better fulfill your end of it. "  
  
" I will fulfill my end of the agreement once Hermione and I are married. " Draco was surprised at the steely tone of his words as they left his mouth. He had stated 'if you agree' not 'when you marry me', after all. One thing the Malfoy's prided themselves on was keeping their promises, for good or for ill. Hermione did not know this, though, so one little slip up couldn't do that much harm. He was going to free Ron, just not right now.  
  
Ginny yawned, standing up, " Thank you for the lovely dinner. It has been a pleasure meeting you, and we'll have to talk some more, but right now I think I need some sleep. Good night, all. "  
  
" 'Night, Ginny! "   
  
" You're welcome, Ginny. "  
  
" Yes, indeed. "  
  
" Do you know how to find your room? " Draco stood up, " I can show you, if you're not sure. "  
  
" I can take her. " Ms. Malfoy said, " We can chat about the garden along the way. You said you wanted some time with Hermione. I suggest you spend it with her before she gets sleepy, too. "  
  
" Thanks mum. " Draco turned towards Hermione, " Would you like to see the Night Blooms with me? Maybe you're little fawn will be back. "  
  
Hermione smiled, standing up and taking his hand, " That would be nice. Mr. Malfoy, did you know that there is a baby deer in your garden? "  
  
" No. I usually don't go out in the garden unless I'm with Narcessa, and when I'm with her I don't notice much of anything. "  
  
Hermione and Draco both laughed at this comment as they turned and headed toward the main exit of the castle. Draco knew that his mother and father had been through a lot together, and that they were very happily married now. Surely the same would someday be said for him and Hermione.  
  
***  
  
" Where on earth did you find these? " Hermione asked as she and Draco walked through the garden. Never in all of her life had she seen flowers like those she was standing among. There blooms stretched outward, ending in points so that each petal was tear-shaped, and the colours of them spaned the varety of shades within the rainbow. In the darkness, these colourful leaves glowed gently, giving off a pale golden light and marking the pathways of the garden lighted enough that she and Draco could see.   
  
Draco bent down and picked a violet blossom from a nearby plant and brought it level with Hermione's face so that he could see it in the plants golden light. Gently, he ran the tips of the velvety petals over her cheeks, traced the outer edges of her lips and then playfully used them to tickle the tip of her nose. Backing out of his reach long enough to pick a blossom of her own, she began doing the same thing to him. At first she had thought this was childish, but as they both continued to stand there, surrounded by the golden light, she had realized that Draco could be sensitive and charming.   
  
" I can't believe we're doing this... " Draco's voice broke the silence and pulled Hermione out of her train of thoughts.  
  
" Which do you mean? Playing with flowers or getting married? "  
  
" Either! I still can't believe you are here, really... I guess I should never have doubted that Lord Voldemort's idea would fail... "  
  
" Voldemort knows about all of this? "  
  
" His name is Lord Voldemort, Hermione... " Hermione shivered slightly, noticing that Draco's eyes had looked almost dangerous for a moment, " How could you expect my leige Not to know? He helped me plan all of this, right down to giving me Ron to allow me to persuade you. "  
  
" Persuade me? Get real, Draco! What makes you think I won't take off like a bat outta hell the minute I know that Ron is safe? " Hermione was furious. The Dark Lord had all of this planned? First Harry, then Ron and now her? Hermione's body trembled beneath her dress as this started to sink in. For one glorious day she had pondered the idea that, just maybe, Draco Malfoy had changed... But it was clear now that this heroic Draco would only ever exist in her dreams.  
  
" If you do, you'll regret it. " Draco's voice left her feeling even more confused. Instead of being threatening, he sounded genuinely concerned, " Hermione, I care about you. A lot. That isn't a part of The Plan. That is just a part of me. "  
  
" And this great proclaimation of your undying love is supose to mean something to me? " Hermione gave a satisfied smirk as his eyes revealed the sting of her words, " You actually have feelings! Gosh, I guess it's true that we learn something new every day. "  
  
" Hermione, please... You've got to listen to me. Voldemort has already won. " Draco came towards her and Hermione instinctively backed away, fearing that he might retaliate after what she had just said, " I only want what is best for you. You've got to believe me. "  
  
" Draco Malfoy wanting something good for anyone other then himself? " Hermione laughed, " If you are telling the truth, you've changed big time. More then I've ever heard tell of anyone changing, anyway. "  
  
" What is it going to take for me to prove it to you? "  
  
" Save Harry. " Hermione gave him a triumphant smile, knowing that if he could, he wouldn't, and if he couldn't it really didn't matter.   
  
" I can't make any promises about that, but I can certainly try. " He said, bringing her empty hand to his mouth and kissing each of her fingertips, " Let's go inside, Herm. Its getting kinda chilly, especially with you wearing only that dress. "  
  
" Alright. " Hermione could manage no other reply. She was stil in shock from his answer, and the fact that he had given it with such a tone of sincerity. Could he possibly be telling the truth? Could he possibly care?   
  
" I have something I want to give you. " Draco had one of his hands around her waist and was now guiding a very sleepy Hermione back into the Manor. Guiding her into one of the large green armchairs that sat before the blazing fireplace in the study, he headed upstairs to get her present.   
  
***  
  
Her words had definately stung, but thinking about the whole situation for the hundredth time, he certainly had it coming. Why had he mentioned Voldemort? He should have known that it would only cause trouble. But he hadn't been lying -- Voldemort Was going to win. The irony of it would come to the entire magical world in that he would do it without a drop of violence, under completely legal means... At least to begin with.   
  
Entering his room, he had to smile. It looked like the usual kind of room that any young rich wizard would want to have. The carpet was white and the walls were painted a shiny metalic grey, with black stars. The bed was covered by a black comforter, which covered one of Draco's guilty pleasures: a set of scarlet satin sheets. Across from the bed sat a glass see-through desk, with all of his stationary stored neatly inside, and a comfy black leather armchair. Above the desk was a huge poster that Draco had ordered custom made of himself and his team-mates on the Slytherin Quidditch team. On his desk were three heart-shaped picture frames: the first held a shot of his mother and father, the second, a drawing he had done of himself and Hermione cuddling together and the third, real pictures of him and Hermione that he had put together himself using magic. When he waved his wand to cast Lumos, a black light turned on, giving a purplish-blue tinge to the entire place.  
  
Walking over to the desk, he picked up the single item in the entire room that was out of place and tucked it under his arm. Hermione was going to love this, that was for certain. Smiling, he closed the door to his room and ran down the stairs. If she had any doubts about how he felt about her, this present, he hoped, would change everything.  
  
***  
  
End Notes:  
  
1) What is Draco's surprise? How is Voldemort going to win? What is going to happen to Hermione if she tries to run? Will Draco release Ron? Will Draco Rescue Harry? What was Narcessa trying to say to Hermione? These questions and many more will be answered in the chapters to come, so Read, Review, and be prepared for more of "Dealing With Draco" Very, Very Soon. ^_^  
  
2) Thanks go to Hermione Angel, me (), Fire Goddess, Icy Stormz, JudgeDP, Raining, Free-Spirit-Angel and Buffy Ann Summers for their reviews. They mean a lot, so please keep them coming. ^_^ 


	3. Dealing With Draco III: A Mother's Love

Chapter III: A Mother's Love  
  
( A/N: Narcessa Malfoy reveals shocking truths about her past in a desperate attempt to save Draco and Hermione from disaster ... but will her risk bring them closer together, or tear the beginning of their fragile relationship appart? Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!! )  
  
Hermione hovered over her parents cottage on her broom, trying to spot them in the midst of the smoke and flames that now leapt from the burning building. The gray clouds rising into the air stung her eyes and made her cough, but she refused to move until her Mother and Father were safe. Below, men in black hooded robes were standing in a circle which, Hermione now realized, her parents were in the middle. One of the men in the group pulled back his hood, revealing a bald white head and a nose with snake-like nostrals. His red eyes sent shivers of terror through Hermione -- she was in the presence of Lord Voldemort.  
  
Giving a high cold laugh he looked up at her, " Hermione my dear, come and join us. Someone here is dying to see you... "  
  
Glancing around for a way to excape, Hermione held her broom with both her hands in white knuckled terror. Was Draco down there, too? Why hadn't she thought of that fact when it was so obvious -- Draco had Ron, and Voldemort had Harry -- which meant that Draco was a death eater! How would she ever be able to go through with the marriage?  
  
" We are all waiting, my dear. Your destiny awaits... " Voldemort waved a bony hand towards her parents, " If you come I shall not harm them... "  
  
Hermione felt outraged, and without a second thought she went into a dive directly at Voldemort. When he saw her coming, the Dark Lord raised his wand ready to attack, but was suddenly frozen solid from an attack behind him.  
  
" Master Malfoy, what are you doing? " Vincent Lestang reached for his wand, " Are you no longer loyal to our master? "  
  
" Shut up, Lastang! " Draco's aim was fast and he knocked the wand out of Vincent's hand before the dark mage could think of uttering a curse, " Move. Now. "  
  
" W-what? Who do you think you are, betraying the Lord this way? "  
  
" Move! " Draco's wand was now pointed at him, and the other Death Eaters stared at the face-off in shocked silence. No one had ever caused this kind of a desturbance before. " Mr. and Ms. Granger... Take ahold of this chain. It will help you escape. "  
  
Mr. and Ms. Granger did as they were told and instantly vanished. Hermione watched this all from her perch on her broom, not able to believe it was happening. Draco was now slowly lowering his wand, and since his back was turned to Voldemort, he did not see the Dark Lord rise to his full height once again. " Draco, look out! "  
  
Hermione's warning came too late, as the Dark Lord raised his wand, his red eyes blazing inside his demonic head as he spat out the venomous word which would ensure merciless pain, " Cucio! "   
  
Draco's shreiks of agony peiced the evening silence and made Hermione's blood run cold. When would it end? He had saved her parents, only to suffer their fate himself... Thinking of this fact, she could not help feeling sympathy for him. He wasn't a bad guy ... just slightly mislead. But what could be done about his present predicument?   
  
" I'm tired of you, Malfoy. You have been a worthless, sniveling, whiny, selfish peice of rot from the beginning, and I should have seen you were a thorn in my side a long time ago. " Voldemort was circling Draco now, pausing to kick him now and again, and holding his wand out seeming to be deciding what to do next, " I think you need a ... permenant vacation. Aveda Kedevara! "   
  
***  
  
" Draco! " The note of terror present in Hermione's voice when she screamed his name made Draco race down the final flight of stairs and around the corner that lead into the study, " No, no, no... This is a disaster... How could I have made such a terrible error... ? "  
  
" Hermione? " Draco stared at her unmoving body, puzzled as he watched the silent tears flowing from her eyes. What on earth was wrong? " Hermione? "  
  
She still wasn't answering, and that worried him. Was she alright? Reaching forward, he shook her lightly and her eyes opened. He instantly found himself the recipient of a crushing embrace as she wrapped her arms feircely around his neck. Glancing up at him, she slowly let go. It was obvious now that she must have had a nightmare. " Draco... I... "  
  
" You had a nightmare. Perfectly normal, especially with everything that has happened today. It is getting rather late. " Pulling the other large armchair in the room up to the one in which she sat, he liddled with the two arms that were next to eachother for a minute or so and they connected, creating a loveseat. " This is for you. "  
  
As Hermione took the book from him, Draco watched her expression intensely, dying to know what she thought of it. As with all books, she was very careful how she opened it, and when it was open, her surprise about the drawing he had done of the two of them was very evident.  
  
" Did you draw this? " Hermione stared at the picture in awe after seeing Draco nod, " This is amazing! I didn't know you could draw. "   
  
" It's nothing, really... " Draco could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and had a sudden urge to place his hands over them, " I'm glad you like it though. I made the book, and wrote, protographed or drew everything in it. "  
  
The book, inside and out, had certainly been an accomplishment. Bound with dark brown leather and peices of thinly cut saphires and rubies on the spine, it had 'I love you' written in Draco's sprawling handwritting, surrounded by a heart. The pen he used must have been filled with gold plaiting, because although it was clearly made of gold, it did not add extra weight to the overall book. The tips of the pages inside the book were also coated in the same brilliant golden hue.   
  
When the book was opened, the first peice of thick cream coloured parchment was enscribed with the message " To my darling Hermione, with love from Draco. ". Draco felt a slight tug of disappointment when Hermione closed the book, but tried not to show it. Since it was nearly 1 a.m., he couldn't really blame her. She hadn't slept in nearly two days!   
  
" I'm so tired... " her head was now resting on his shoulder, which made Draco feel tempted to fall asleep right where he was. But she definately needed a good rest, so it was out of the question. Gently lefting her head off him, Draco stood up and then lifted her into his arms. She did not realize what he was doing until they werre halfway back to her suite, and had she not noticed, she might have ended up sleeping in his room instead. " Where are we going? "  
  
" You need sleep. I'm taking you to your room. " Draco opened the door to the room as he said this, and gently set her on the bed. Looking down at her, he felt a desperate urge to stay. Pushing this burning desire aside, he leaned down, pressed his lips against hers and for the first time noticed a quick and willing responce. Forcing himself to break the kiss, he once again stood to his full height. " Good night, Hermione. See you in the morning. "  
  
" Good night, Draco. "  
  
He left the room while her words were still being said, wanting to ensure that his passion would not have the time to cloud his judgement. He could not help wondering: would she have let him stay? Doubtful, considering that they had not really 'known' eachother very long really. He wanted the time he spent with Hermione to precious to both of them. A meaningful relationship that was enjoyed by both of them. Anyone under the empression that Draco wanted Hermione for his own gratification was very off target in his opinion.   
  
" Draco, what are you doing up at this hour? "  
  
Jumping in surprise at hearing his mother's voice, Draco turned toward her, " Can't sleep. Then again, I could ask the same toward you. "  
  
" Let's take a walk. " Narcessa's tone was gentle, and Draco felt a great deal of relief in this reassurance that she did not suspect what was keeping him awake, " You've picked quite a lovely bride. Your father is very pleased. "  
  
" And you ... ? " Draco looked into his mother's eyes, but no clues to her underlying feelings were being shown. Now that he thought of it, they really never showed. She had always had a talent for keeping her emotions in check, aside from a quiet, loving disposition which she always used towards Draco and Lucius. For the first time Draco wondered if this outlook on life was really one of her own choosing.  
  
" She is a lovely girl, and she will make a lovely wife. " Narcessa's tone stayed flat and factual as the walked down the winding stairs, " She is very noble, making such a sacrifice for her friend. I respect her. "  
  
" Why do I get the feeling that you mean something other then what you say? "  
  
" I should not say anything. Lucius would be upset if he heard me talking to you about this. Your marriage plan is between you, him, and the Dark Lord. "  
  
Draco noticed his mother's tone turned bitter when she spoke of Voldemort and couldn't help wondering what she would do if she had the opportunity to betray him and escape any consequences, " You told me that father saved you, and that is why you married. I am trying to save Hermione... "  
  
" Save her from what, Draco? What danger is Hermione in? " Narcessa's voice became sharp for a second, then returned to its usual quiet lull.  
  
" When I was in school, Hermione and her two best friends outwitted Lord Voldemort on several occassions. He now has one of those friends in his possesion, and the other is the boy I am using to bribe Hermione. "  
  
" That explains nothing. You still haven't explained what danger Hermione is in. Does the Lord want her dead? "  
  
" Goodness, no! Hermione Granger is the smartest student in the history of Hogwarts since Lord Voldemort himself! But she has loyalties to the Ministry of Magic, and her friends. Therefore... "  
  
" He is trying to use your interest in her to get her to join his cause. "  
  
" In the end, that is the goal. "  
  
" Draco, that's evil! " Narcessa faced her son, her blue eyes gazing at him with more scorn then he had ever seen in them during his entire life, " I won't let you do that to her! "  
  
" I don't have a choice, mum! Hermione is in no danger of being killed now... But the Lord won't wait forever. " Draco held the door open for her and they made their way into the garden.  
  
" Would you let him kill her? " Narcessa stopped walking and waited for an answer, but none came. " Draco Lucius Malfoy, would you let him? "  
  
" What could I really do about it? " turning and placing his face inches away from hers, Draco was so frustrated with the whole situation that he didn't realize he was screaming. This was the problem he had not told Hermione about, because he didn't want her to die. What was worse was the fact that he knew, deep down, that she would really rather die then work with Voldemort, no matter how much she ever came to care about their couplehood.   
  
" You know how I told you about how your father and I met... " Narcessa began, guiding Draco to the sunroom in the garden. Sitting down she took his hands in hers, " The Dark Lord played a big role in our union as well... "  
  
" He did? You never told me that... "  
  
" I am about to tell you a secret that no one knows about my ancestors, the Narche's. ...my father had an affair, and a baby girl was born. "  
  
" So? Was she you? "  
  
" No... Her name was Jessica, and she was my sister, and most treasured childhood playmate. Compared to her, I am a mere shadow. She was brave and noble and kind... And it was that kindness which I grew to envy as I got older. "  
  
" Please get on with it. This isn't all that exciting. "  
  
" Give it a minute. " Narcessa clamped one of her long slender hands firmly on Draco's shoulder, " Jessica's mother was a muggle, and therefore she was kept a secret. Of course the Dark Lord would have accepted her, since she was a halfling, but she was a stain on the Narshe's perfect record. What made it all worse was that she became an Auror. "  
  
" No way... " Draco was beginning to feel nervous, since parts of this story felt all too familiar.  
  
" She had, in her mind, good intentions. But that was not what mattered. Regardless of whether she was right or wrong, I knew Jessica would be too kind-hearted to kill Voldemort. So, when she came to tell me she was going to try, I locked her in a closet, told your father where I had put her, and unknown to him... "  
  
Draco shivered, having a strong feeling in his gut what was coming. This was like a crazy dream. How could his mother have ... ?  
  
" I took her place. " Narcessa's eyes meet Draco's in a steely gaze which demanded that he pay attention, and she continued, " I went to where the Death Eaters were gathering in the bushes. This was the night that Lucius had intended to introduce me to his Lord, so I knew that there would be no other opportunity. When Lucius brought Voldemort aside to introduce us, I did my worst. "  
  
" How can you still be living? Are you saying he wasn't mad? "  
  
" The Dark Lord was livid, but Lucius begged that my life be spared and told him where Jessica was... " Narcessa clenched her free hand into a tight fist and bit down on her bottom lip. Draco felt numb as he watched his mother blinking back tears. Hadn't she mourned her sister? " It was a sad day for the Aurors, that was for sure. Jessica ... gentle soul that she was ... suffered greatly, although I had done all the evil. Lucius felt bad but he tried to convince me that the Dark Lord would let it slide after getting all of this new information. He was wrong. "  
  
" But how did you survive, then? "  
  
" Your father challenged the Dark Lord to a duel, with my life as the trophey. The old adage that 'Lucius Malfoy never loses a duel' has some fact behind it. He won, and here I am, telling you my tale. But I made a promise to myself that I would keep my silence, in Jessica's name, and I have ... until your friend arrived. "  
  
" Hermione reminds you of Jessica, doesn't she? "  
  
" Yes, she does... Except I think your fiancee would actually have the stomach to send Voldemort to his grave. Now, would you let Voldemort kill her? "  
  
" Your story is touching, mother, but I cannot disobey the Lord. The subject is closed. "  
  
" Then I am ashamed to call you my son. " Narcessa arose from the bench and walked calmly out of the sunroom, her head held high with resolve as she made her way back to the castle. Draco stared at the empty seat beside him, shaking his head. Why couldn't she understand?  
  
***  
  
Hermione sat up in surprise as a pair of hands shook her firmly. It was still dark outside and when she tried to push the hands away, she nearly bumped heads with Narcessa Malfoy. A feeling of dread made its way through her stomach as she pondered what the woman could possibly want while her body finished waking up, " What's the matter...? "  
  
" Quiet, Hermione. I'm going to help you escape. "  
  
" Escape? I'm not being held here in any manner that makes me need to escape. I'm here to save Ron. "  
  
" Do you love my son? "   
  
" Well ... uh .... This is the first I've seen him in two years. Its going to take some time ... What I mean to say is .... "  
  
" No. " Narcessa said that word softly, " And I don't blame you. Right now I don't know if I love him, or ever will again. "  
  
" Nonsense, Draco is your son! Don't let me get in the way of that kind of love. "  
  
" You're not in the way, Hermione. On the contrary, I really like you. That is why I am going to help you avoid making the biggest mistake of your life. "  
  
" You think marrying Draco would be that bad? "  
  
" If you don't love him. "  
  
" We haven't set a date yet, Narcessa. Right now I'm doing my best to get to know him. After all that he has told me, it may be my only hope of saving Harry ... and Ron. "  
  
" You love Ron, don't you? "  
  
" Yes, I do. "  
  
" Then you have no business marrying my son! "  
  
" You don't understand what I mean -- "  
  
" Do what you want. You are young and impatient ... But if you hurt my Draco, be prepared to pay the consequences. You never know how a mother might respond to such a thing. "  
  
" I'll do my best, Narcessa. All I know is that I have to save Ron. "  
  
***  
  
End Notes:  
  
1) Special thank you's go to: Lady Guinevere of Northqalis, Daya, Purity, Jenna, Free-Spirit-Angel, Draco's Silver tabby cat girl, silver079, Suga Lips, Tigre, Penut Butter Cup. Chrissy, The Charmed One, Sugar Plums, Fire Goddess, Icy Stormz, pLt, Nuttyginger and RiddleStar for their reviews of chapter II!!! Keep the reviews coming, I love hearing your opinions, idea, guesses, basically anything. They also help get rid of any cursed writer's block, from my experience. Thanks again!   
  
2) What kind of "love" does Hermione feel for Ron? How does Lucius Malfoy feel about his son's engagement? How is Ginny coping in Malfoy Manor? Is Hermione's dream a prophecy of what lies ahead...? Prepare for these any many other questions to be answered (and asked!) soon! 


	4. Dealing With Draco IV: Confrontation

Chapter 4: Confrontation  
  
( A/N: Sorry this has taken so long, guys! I'm back in university, so it is a lot more hectic these days. I'll do my best to get chapters up as quickly as I can, when I have the time to write. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy. Hermione and Ginny do some "exploring" and then Herm & Draco fight about it. Please R/R! Thanks! )  
  
" Hey, Herm! Wake up! " Ginny's voice was very perky, and Loud, considering the fact that she and Hermione were in Malfoy Manor. " C'mon! You don't want to be late for breakfast, do you? "  
  
" Uh.... Ginny, it's 7 a.m.! Normal people do not get up at such an extremely early hour as this. Go back to sleep, or at least let me... "  
  
" Wake up! You think that a three-course breakfast is the only reason I came in here at 7 a.m.? " Ginny's voice had started to lower as she asked this, " I think I know where Ron is! "  
  
" What? " Hermione was sitting up now, suddenly very awake. " Where? "  
  
" Hurry up! We need to test my theory before the rest of the Manor wakes up! "  
  
" Alright, alright.... I'm up. " Hermione threw on a thick red housecoat and a pair of fluffy white slippers and followed Ginny into the upstairs hall. The pair quietly made their way to the room between theirs and Hermione nearly bumped into Ginny when she stopped. " Here? "  
  
" Of course here! Brilliant, isn't it? " Ginny said, waving her wand and casting a spell to unlock the door. " Quick! "  
  
The room was decorated in various shades of red, and was not as luxurious as those next to it by any degree. Sitting at the small dressing table, with his head in his hands, was Ron. Hermione felt knots forming in the pit of her stomach as she looked at his face, which was a picture of despair. She could only imagine Ginny's horror at seeing her older brother in this kind of shape. " Ron...? "  
  
" Hermione! Ginny! What on earth are you two doing here? " Ron's face broke into a smile, but quickly grew dark with concern, " This is no place for you two. "  
  
" It's a long story... " Hermione came further into the room and let go of the door, which Ginny then took ahold of.  
  
" Ginny, don't close the -- " the door slammed shut as Ginny followed Hermione, " -- door. Great, now what are we going to do. You two should not be here! What in the hell is going on? "  
  
" Draco and I made a deal. " Hermione sat down on the bed and rested her chin in her hands, wondering how they could get out.  
  
" D-draco? You mean Malfoy, right? You made a deal with Malfoy? " Ron stood up and faced her, his blue eyes wide with shock, " What kind of a deal? "  
  
" Herm is gonna marry him! " Ginny shouted, pushing on the door with all of her strength.   
  
" No way! " Ron clenched his fists and punched one against a pillow, " No use trying to get out through the door, Gin. Its magically sealed. "  
  
" We are going to be in big trouble if we get found in here... " Ginny whispered, dropping to the floor with her back leaning against the door.  
  
" We'll know pretty soon, Gin. They send a servant to feed me at 7:30. "  
  
" I'm not getting caught in here. " Hermione said, standing up and beginning to walk around the room, " How does the servant get in? I doubt they use the door. "  
  
" Good point. They use that glass vent in the ceiling and lower the food down. How the hell are we going to get up there? And even if we could, would any of us fit? "  
  
" Gin and I could fit, but I'm not sure about you. Your shoulders are quite wide. Only one way to find out if this could possible work. " Hermione pointed her wand at the glass, " Desaprio! "  
  
" Leave it to Herm to remember her wand! " Ginny jumped up and down slightly as the glass disappeared. " How to get through, though? "  
  
" The crane used to lower the food. We will go up using it one at a time. "  
  
" Uh.... " Ginny shivered at the thought of being hoisted into the air on a crane.  
  
" Accio crane! " Hermione commanded, and the crane lowered down to the ground. Once Ginny had grabbed ahold of it, she raised her wand in the air, " Reccio crane! Hurry up and get away, Gin. I'll go in a few minutes. "  
  
" R-right... " Ginny stammered, giving a great sigh of relief once she was on solid ground again, " Be careful, Herm! "  
  
" Ron, do you know what happened to Harry? " Hermione asked as the crane once again lowered.  
  
" Voldie has him. " Ron punched a fist into his open palm, " I wonder if he is still alive...? "  
  
" Seems so, from what I've been told. It is 7:20, so I'd better get going, eh? "  
  
" Hermione, promise me something, k? "  
  
" What? "  
  
" Promise me you won't marry Malfoy. "  
  
" I can't. " Hermione grabbed ahold of the crane and took one last desperate look at Ron, " I'll get you outta this mess. Don't worry, Ron! "  
  
" Whatever... Just be careful! "  
  
Hermione was very happy to once again be on solid ground and made straight for her bedroom. Glancing around at its lovely furnishings, she silently congradulated herself on a mission well done. Ron was alive and healthy, and Draco would never know she had gone to see him. To ensure that this was the case, she hurried into the adjoining bathroom and took a warm shower. The heat of the water was a welcome source of relaxation against her tensed skin and as she washed, she pondered Ron's outraged response to her planning to marry Draco. She felt an unnatural shiver go through her as she wondered if he was still in love with her.  
  
After drying off, Hermione put on a green velvet jumpsuit and a pair of black ankle-boots. Making her way to her dressing table, she put on some makeup and had just finished pulling her hair into a ponytail when Draco came through the door.  
  
" Nice of you to knock. " Hermione gave her reflection a final look in the mirror.  
  
" Good morning to you, too. " Draco laughed, walking over to the dressing table and standing next to her. She felt the usual tingling sensation going up and down her spine when he placed one of his arms around her waist gently. She had to admit that although 'cute couple' was only a phrase, that she and Draco could actually pull it off for real -- or would, if she didn't detest him. But she did and their was no changing that. " What do you want? "  
  
" You. I've been saying that for the last 36 hours, haven't I? "  
  
" Yes, and No. "  
  
" What do you mean? "  
  
" Yes, you have been saying that, and no, you are not Having me. If that is why you came in here, I suggest you leave. "  
  
" You're pretty confident, considering that you're saying that to my in My house. You've got to admit that is quite unusual manmers for a guest to exibit. "  
  
" Don't kid yourself, Drakie. If Ron was not in the situation he is in, I wouldn't be here for all of the spellbooks in Flourish & Blotts! "  
  
" Then I'm glad he is in that situation. Otherwise, I would not have the privilage of witnessing this presentation of your astoundingly sophisticated wit. "  
  
" Oh my gosh, you can use words that have more then two syllibles! I guess you learn something new every day. "  
  
" Hermione, you are already in a lot of trouble as it is. I wouldn't do anything to make it worse if I were you. "  
  
" What on earth are you talking about? " Hermione faced him, causing the arm around her waist to be able to embrace her now.  
  
" You and Ginny visited Ron this morning, didn't you? " Draco watched her face intently for any clues that would prove his theory.  
  
" I did, Ginny didn't. " Hermione's face remained expressionless as they stood facing eachother, each daring the other to back down.  
  
" Ron told me that she did. " Draco ran his fingers through Hermione's hair gently, pulling it out of the ponytail she had just finished pulling it into.  
  
" Thanks a lot, Ron... " Hermione said shaking her head in defeat, " He knows about the deal. He is very angry with me about it. "  
  
" I'd say so, considering that he told me you came to see him! " Draco's smug grin made Hermione want to slap him, " The only thing I don't understand is... How the heck did you and Gin get out? "  
  
" It is a long story and rather embarrassing. Please don't make me tell you, alright? Let's just say that Ron is too big to do it. "  
  
" Through the glass window in the ceiling? " Draco's voice became angry for the first time during the conversation, then grew filled with concern, " You or Ginny could have been hurt! Why didn't you just ask me to arrange a meeting with Ron for you? "  
  
" We ... never thought of that. " Hermione blushed, feeling very silly now about the morning 'adventure' she and Ginny had just had. Draco was, perhaps just this once, absolutely right. But she wasn't about to admit that to him, " You wouldn't have set up a meeting with Ron. We both know that. "  
  
" You seem to think you know a lot about me! " Draco was now yelling, and Hermione found herself wishing she hadn't pushed the issue, " Well you don't know a damn thing about me, Hermione! But very soon you will.... By God you will... "  
  
Draco stood up and began to head towards the door, not looking back. Hermione felt a terrible sense of dread beginning to form in her stomach. " Draco, where are you going? "  
  
" To have a chat with Miss Weasley. " Draco's tone agrivated Hermione, and she began to move towards him with her wand ready if she needed it.  
  
" Don't move. " she said, walking towards him in a state of dead calm, " You're not going to do any such thing, Draco Malfoy. Ron is her older brother, and the fact that you have him is stress enough on Ginny. "  
  
" You do realize, Hermione, that I can have 25 guards in here within 30 seconds. "  
  
" They will do you very little good if your dead. " Hermione was now pressing her wand against Draco's chest, her brown eyes staring into his grey ones without a speck of doubt.  
  
" You can't do a thing to me, Hermione. That's not a real wand. "  
  
" But I was using it this morning! " Hermione prostested, " IT worked perfectly fine! How can this be possible? "  
  
" The wand you are holding is a domestic wand. It cannot be used for combat purposes. "  
  
" What?! " Hermione shook her head, unable to believe that she had been niave enough to leave her wand unwatched within Malfoy Manor in the first place, " I should've known better then to leave my wand lying around, I guess. "  
  
" Don't worry, it isn't anything serious. I have your wand right here. " Draco's voice was suddenly very reassuring as he held out her own wand, which was a lighter shade of oak and a bit shorter then the wand she currently held in her hand, " C'mon, take it. If you want me dead I guess there's no reason putting it off. "  
  
" I wouldn't have done anything... I can't believe you thought... " Hermione felt sick. As an auror, she had been taught the unforgivable curses, but she had hated the lessons and had vowed never to use them, no matter what. Draco could be a pain, but he did not deserve to die. She felt Draco placing her wand into her hand and taking the domestic wand out of it, but it seemed that she was in a different world.  
  
" C'mon, Hermione. I don't have all day, you know. " Hermione could not believe that he was serious. He was prepared to stand there and take the curse that she had, as an idle threat, threatened him with.  
  
" No. " Hermione turned away from him, feeling tears forming at the corners of her eyes. He was being really mean in her opinion, and the fact that he was going to bug Ginny was weighing on her nerves.  
  
***  
  
Draco looked at Hermione and felt his anger beginning to fade. It was obvious that she was upset, and that his attitude right now wasn't helping. He only wished he knew what was wrong. Was she still mad about his threat to go and talk to Ginny? He hoped not, because he hadn't meant it. He knew just as well as Hermione did that Ron being held in Malfoy Manor was upsetting to her. He would much rather let her think that the little visit had gone unnoticed. " Are you alright, Hermione? "  
  
" I.... " her voice cracked before she could say anything else. Was she going to cry? Draco felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach. Slowly walking towards her, Draco pulled her against him so that he back was pressed smoothly against his chest. She was shaking from head to foot. Whatever was scaring her, it had done quite a good job.  
  
" I know that this has all been very hard on you, Hermione. Whatever it is that has scared you this badly, I can only deal with it if you talk to me. " Draco gently guided Hermione over to the bed and sat down with her still resting her head against him. " I'm not your enemy. We are getting married, Hermione. You've got to start trusting me! "  
  
" You're holding one of my best friends hostage, and are in league with the most evil wizard ever born. I am an auror, a defender of all that is good. You actually think that I have one drop of trust that you deserve? "  
  
" Hermione, we've been through this! " Draco punched the bed in frustration, " Voldemort has basically won. He has Harry and I have you and Weasel -- "  
  
" His name is Ron! "  
  
" Whatever, Hermione. The point is, that you are going to be on the winning side. I'm not exactly a monster, and your not exactly uninterested in what I've offered you. Don't lie to me. "  
  
" Keep dreaming, Draco. No matter what you do, your still the same slimy little creep I went to school with. It would take a lot more then five years to change you. "  
  
" Then why are you still sitting her with your head lying against my chest? Admit it, Hermione, you like this. You feel comfortable, protected .... loved .... at least that is what I hope. " Draco felt relieved when he looked down at Hermione and saw that she was much more relaxed and had her eyes closed, " Are you hungry? We should get some breakfast soon. "  
  
" Mmm.... That sounds good... " Hermione still wasn't moving but Draco didn't mind. He felt like he could stay like this forever and not have a single complaint.  
  
" Well, as much as I hate having to rush things, we need to go and eat soon. Lord Voldemort is coming today -- to meet you. "  
  
Draco felt Hermione shiver and watched in disappointment as she jumped off the bed and away from him as if he had the plague. " I think you'd better hold onto my wand until that is over. Ron's life may be on the line, but I don't trust myself not to target the Dark Lord with a spell. "  
  
Draco took the wand from her, shaking his head in disbelief. Hermione was one of the most briliant students to have ever graced Hogwarts, and the Dark Lord would not want he to be wandless when he arrived. Still, he would just have to deal with it, because Hermione's life wss not being put at risk for anyone, as far as Draco was concerned.  
  
***  
  
End Notes:  
  
1) Thanks go to the following people for their reviews: dakarigirl, Draco's Silver tabby cat girl, Jenna Malfoy, penut butter cup, Lady Guinevere of Northqalis, HOLSTEIN/GIRL/2008, Free-Spirit-Angel, The Charmed One.  
  
2) Voldemort is coming to Malfoy Manor! Will he try to do anything to Hermione and Ginny? Will he reveal anything about Harry's fate? Does he really have Draco's loyalty? For the answers to these questions and many more, keep your eyes open for the next chapter of Dealing with Draco. For now, please REVIEW!! Thanks!! 


End file.
